The Bubble Bath Fight!
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined have a crazy swimming pool party!


The Digidestined and Snowboard Kids' Bubble Bath Fight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Snowboard Kids. Digimon belongs  
to Toei and Bandai and the Snowboard Kids belongs to Atlus.  
  
A/N: No, this does NOT take place in a bathtub! It takes place in a   
swimming pool, but two of the characters pours some bubble bath in the   
water and everyone will be wearing swimsuits. Enjoy!  
  
Note: Whoever doesn't know the Snowboard Kids, here are their names,  
their ages, and their types (snowboard type):  
  
Slash Kamei Age: 10 Type: All Around  
Nancy Neil Age: 10 Type: Trick  
Jam Kuenhenmund Age: 10 Type: All Around  
Linda Maltinie Age: 11 Type: Speed  
Tommy Parsy Age: 10 Type: Speed  
Serena Anderson Age: 11 Type: Trick  
Wendy Lane Age: 10 Type: Trick  
Jeanette Kamei Age: 9 Type: All Around  
Brittany Kuenhemund Age: 9 Type: All Around  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
(scene: At Linda's mansion)  
Taichi: You're going to have a swimming pool party?  
Linda: Yeah. Slash and Jam are getting the water in the pool.  
  
(scene: The swimming pool)  
Slash: Sheesh, we ALWAYS have to get the pool ready.  
Jam: Don't remind me.  
Slash: Hey, what's this? (holds a bottle of bubble bath)  
Jam: That's bubble bath. (evil smile) I got a idea. Let's pour it in  
the pool.  
Slash: (smirks) Yeah.  
(The two boys pours ALL of the bubble bath solution in the pool)  
Jam: Now all we have to do is wait.  
(The bubble bath doesn't take long to fill the pool and engulf the   
room)  
Slash and Jam: Uh-oh. (runs out of room)  
  
(scene: In Linda's mansion)  
Nancy: Matt, are you coming or not?  
Matt: Sure.  
Linda: (sees Slash and Jam slamming the door)  
Slash and Jam: (panting)   
Linda: (glaring at them) What's going on?  
Slash and Jam: '_'; (quietly) Nothing.  
Linda: Tell the truth.  
(Then Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Jyou, Mimi, Takeru, Sora, Koushiro, Kari,  
and the rest of the Snowboard Kids hear something behind the door)  
Mimi: Did you hear that?  
Linda: No.  
Slash and Jam: (sweatdrops)  
Daisuke: Coming through. I got the Digi-egg of Courage, so I'm brave  
enough to open the frigging door up. (grabs doorknob)  
Slash and Jam: (screaming while running away) YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!  
Daisuke: Regret what? (opens door to a tower of bubbles) Oh, THAT'S  
what they mean.  
(Everyone gets swallowed up by the bubbles)  
Linda: As soon as I find those boys, I'M GOING TO BEAT THEM TO A PULP!  
(Bubbles fly everwhere, eventually catching Slash and Jam off their  
guard, who was resting to build up their strength)  
Slash and Jam: AAH! (gets swallowed by the bubbles)  
(The bubbles stop because the front door is closed. The water keeps on  
rising, eventually filling the whole house with bubble bath)  
Linda: (finds Slash and Jam) There you are!  
Slash and Jam: (hides under the bubbles)  
Linda: (pulls the two boys out and starts punching them) Take that! And  
that! And this!  
(Daisuke swims to the swimming pool area and turns the water off)  
Daisuke: (gasping for air) Whew! That was a long time that I held my  
breath.  
Linda: (still beating Slash and Jam)  
Matt: (splashes Nancy with the bubbles)  
Nancy: Hey! (splashes Matt with bubbles)  
(And before you know it, everyone is playing with the bubbles)  
Daisuke: I got a idea! (takes out straw and blows a huge bubble)  
Kari: Cool idea! (takes straw and blows a huge bubble under Daisuke,  
making him trapped in the bubble)  
(Daisuke yells, but his yells are coming out in bubble form)  
Takeru: (pops bubble with a yell in it and starts laughing)  
(Linda is finished punching the pulp out of Slash and Jam)  
Slash: My head hurts. (starts crying)  
Jam: My nose's broken. (starts crying too)  
Linda: That's what you get for messing with the bubble bath solution.  
Slash and Jam: We're sorry.  
Linda: Thank you.  
(The front door opens and out comes the bubbles with the kids in it)  
Everyone: AAH!  
(The person that opened the door was Tommy, one of the old Snowboard   
Kids. He was ready for the swimming pool party.)  
Tommy: What happened?!  
Matt: You see, Tommy, Slash and Jam opened up a bottle of bubble bath  
solution and poured in the pool. Daisuke opened the door and then the  
bubbles came out and we were having fun until you opened the front  
door and all the bubbles came out. Hey, where's Daisuke?  
(The kids found Daisuke in a lake, floating in the bubble. He yells,   
but, again, his yells come out in bubble form)  
(Taichi pops a bubble)  
Daisuke's voice: Hey, get me out of this stupid bubble!  
(Matt pops another bubble)  
Daisuke's voice: Right now! Get me out of this bubble!  
(Everyone's mouths are WIDE open, hearing Daisuke screaming for help   
the 1st time)  
(Everyone leaves)  
(The bubble pops)  
Daisuke is screaming at the top of his lungs: Hey, guys!  
(Daisuke swims to shore, still swearing for revenge)   
  
How was it? Enjoy! Read and review, please! O_~ 


End file.
